Flight of Imagination
by Kari-Kun
Summary: Based on the happenings before the sixth book came out. I wonder if i should finish it...hn.
1. Chapter 1

**F**light of the**I**magination

** Chapter One **

And although teleportation wasn't out of the question, it was simply the fact that she had sunk into the ground, on the panel she stood in the phone booth.

Slowly, she gasped for breath, and the moonlight slowly dimmed and it was pitch dark in the long tunnel she traveled.

It made her want to puke, but she was too tired to try opening her mouth and crouching down.

Her hand covered her mouth and the other was at the elevator wall, helping her to restrain from falling to the ground. If you never knew her, or what she was doing, you would've thought she was involved in some kind of gang fight, even if there were no bruises, cuts or anything that served as a sign that she had attended a brawl.

Of course, her black trench coat said something else. It was more that a simple coat, for inscribed on her sleeves were ancient Chinese symbols with tiny English letterings and on the back was a misty, blue outline of a swallow.

The elevator moved swifter and started picking up the pace, she groaned and covered her mouth with her hand as if she was really going to vomit. It finally slowed down and she was relieved to see the rusty, metal doors slide open for her.

Staggering out, she started into the light. Her black, leather high-heel boots made clanking sounds as she moved.

Standing in the hallway of the Ministry of Magic, she looked around at the place.

It had been night outside, but it seemed as bright as daylight here. She walked down the long hallway. The ceiling was painted in a calm, blue color with golden letterings and the elegant carpet swept under her feet as she walked. Wizards walked in and out from the fireplaces set in the walls and the sound of whooshing flying papers were heard everywhere.

She had removed her hand from her face and stuck them in her pocket, clenching them into a fist.

An old witch walked past her swiftly, looking at her curiously as if she had never seen someone like her before, which was quite true. The girl doubted anyone knew her right here, except Dumbledore, of course.

She made her way down the elegant but busy hall and reached a beautiful fountain filled with the currency of donators for a certain "St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries".

She walked past the water fountain carelessly, aware that people were staring at her, particularly at her jacket and boots, not to mention the peculiar jingling sound she made when she walked.

She was used to it in London; it wasn't very surprising. The getup she was in right now would be considered 'Normal' in her country, but obviously not in London, not that she really cared of what others thought of her.

Making her way to the end passage, she turned to her left to a wooden desk, greeting an old, weary-looking wizard wearing violet robes.

He looked at her in surprise, adjusting the glasses on his face.

"H-hello…" He greeted, unable to restrain a yawn. "What are you in here for?"

"I am here at Albus Dumbledore's request." She said firmly.

It was strange how she looked no younger than an eighteen-year-old, and yet she talked as if she was an adult, a premature adult.

Taken aback from her request and voice, he sat up straighter to look at her, frowning.

"What are you doing here again? You cannot possibly…where is your badge?" He demanded.

"Oh," She slowly took it out from her chest pocket of her coat and handed it to him.

"You…you're supposed to wear this." He told her. "Underage Witches and Wizards aren't allowed in the wing Dumbledore is in!"

"What? Underage? What are you talking about?" She exclaimed, sighing in desperation.

"Aren't you underage?" He said, raising his eyebrows, frowning again.

"No," The girl said hastily. She made a move and scratched her head in impatience.

"Hey! You aren't allowed to carry any weapons in her without a qualification! What's your name?" He asked again, flipping through a huge book of names.

The girl sighed again, her hand still at her head. "My name is Bree." She replied.

A wizard walked past them onto the corridor and looked at her in curiosity, especially the sword that dangled at her waist.

"You'll have to turn that in to the Security desk, and get a sticker for it on the fourth floor." The violet-cloaked wizard told her.

"What the hell? Sheesh, if I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have come here to meet Dumbledore…" She said aloud in irritation. Her voice sounded like an adult, but seemed careless like a juvenile teen's.

"Well, I'm sorry, Ms. Bree, my apologies. But you'll have to go to the Security desk right away. Go on, off you go now…" He urged curtly.

She sighed and started turning when a familiar shout filled her ears from the hall.

"Now, I really don't think that is necessary for us, is it?"

Dumbledore stood before them, a twinkle in his eyes as he spoken, smiling cheerily.

"Dumbledore!" The wizard greeted. "What are you doing outside? Aren't you supposed to be at the meeting? The court shall be outraged at your lateness!"

"Yes, they would be…but I will explain to them about the matter later. For now, however," Dumbledore placed his hand on Bree's shoulder. "She shall be a qualified member of the Ministry. I give permission for her to carry the sword. It is top ministry business. If you do not believe me, ask Cornelius." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye returning. "Now, off we go…" He said to Blayde, ushering her to the hall. "Have a good day." He said to the wizard.

"Yes," He replied, staring behind them. "You too."


	2. Chapter 2

**F**light of the**I**magination****

** Chapter Two **

Harry sat across from Hermione and beside Ron; the compartment door was shut. Hermione was reading a bit of the newspapers she had brought along with her. Ron and Harry were in the middle of a chess game.

The weather was dreary, rain poured down on the windows and blurred the sight fro them outside.

For Harry, the train ride had been just the same, but even so, he couldn't help remembering how he had first come on it, how he had been introduced to the wizarding world, and when he met Ron and Hermione in his first year at 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. Memories would last forever, and yet Harry couldn't wash away the paining sight of his Godfather, Sirius Black, and his death from his mind.

The sight of his Godfather falling down the stone steps in the Department of Mysteries, and Harry dueling Bellatrix Lestrange for revenge…every, single second of it…Harry remembered every millisecond, he was almost certain he knew the whole fight by heart, seeing how it had been racing against him throughout the summer. It had flown around his mind for countless days at the most, he even had nightmares about it when he was living on Number Four, Privet Drive.

"Harry?" Ron was calling him. "Harry!"

"Sorry," Harry mumbled to him.

"There you go, spacing out again…" Ron said, sighing.

Harry said nothing and continued looking out the window.

Hermione gave Ron a hard look.

"I'm just…tired." Harry replied as he took Ron's pawn.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

Before long, the compartment door slid open and Ginny Weasley arrived, followed by Luna Lovegood. They closed the door behind them.

"Can we join?" Luna asked politely.

"Sure," Ron said, shrugging as he took Harry's knight, winning the game.

The two girls took their seats next to Hermione. Luna looked at Harry curiously, Harry wished she wouldn't, he didn't feel comfortable when she came staring at him like he was some monkey at the public zoo.

Ron started to set up another game and stopped short.

"Harry, do you think Dumbledore'll be teaching us Defense against the Dark Arts this time?" He was obviously trying to stir up a conversation with him.

"Dunno," Harry replied. "Maybe…"

"I don't think so," Hermione said. "He has so much on his mind right now, don't you think?"

"I think Harry should teach us…" Luna said quietly, blushing.

Ron looked at her, bewildered. Ginny giggled.

"What?" Harry looked at her in surprise.

Hermione frowned.

"Professor Moody was good," Ron said thoughtfully.

"We never knew the real Moody…" Hermione said.

"Oh, right." Ron grunted, his ears red. "Forgot, sorry."

Harry looked back at the window, his hand at his chin, remembering his fourth year at Hogwarts. Yes, Sirius was alive then…still alive.

Ginny watched as Harry went back to staring out the window. It wasn't like him at all, it made her feel uncomfortably, very uncomfortable.

"Harry—"

The compartment door that slid open cut off her voice at that moment; Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in, sneering at them.

The prefect badge pinned onto Malfoy's robes and glistened. It made Harry feel sick. He glared at them and, to his happiness, was glad to find that Crabbe and Goyle had both gained weight during the summer. It made his spirits rise a bit.

"What do you want?" Harry snarled at them, irritated.

Malfoy smirked at them. "Well, aren't we all so comfortable, sitting here and enjoying ourselves?" He said unpleasantly. "Well, I guess you'd have to try your hardest to enjoy yourselves now since the Dark Lord is back. Haven't much time to live, eh?" He sniggered.

"Get out." Harry said firmly, his hand clenching the wand in his robe pocket.

"You better be careful, Potter. Or it's an extra detention for you…" Malfoy threatened.

"Oh, really?" Harry said, fuming.

"Don't forget, Potter, I'm a _prefect_," He looked at Hermione and Ron. "The mudblood and Weasel won't always be here to save your skin." He snickered. "Your friends won't either, just like that Sirius Black for instance."

Harry felt an urge to hit Malfoy in the face to make him feel the pain he had felt during Sirius' death, but he made himself hold back. He wasn't going to let Malfoy get to him that easily.

"In my opinion, I would've thought he deserved it, a dirty, mangy traitor. As bad as the—"

"Shut it," Ron said, standing up.

"Oh, did I strike a nerve, weasel?" Malfoy mocked while Crabbe and Goyle sniggered behind him.

"Get out." Hermione stood up as well.

"Well, we wouldn't want to stay here anyways. Seems like a highly contagious place anyways, might get caught with some mudblood flu…" Malfoy sniggered.

"Get out…" Harry snarled, raising his voice.

"Tsk, tsk, Potter, you really want detention that badly?"'

At that moment, Harry didn't care if he had gotten a hundred detention notes from Malfoy. All he wanted was to kick Malfoy hard in the rear. He gripped his wand tightly, preparing to use it if needed.

"So, has you father finally gotten out of prison?" Harry mocked.

Malfoy turned sharply. "You had better watch your mouth, Potter, or I'll—"

"Watch _my _mouth? You had better _wash_ yours." Harry said through his clenching teeth. "From all that rubbish in that thick skull of yours…and at least learn to keep it shut. Or would you like me to do that for you?"

Hermione looked from Harry to Malfoy nervously, fumbling with her hands. "Harry…"

Malfoy scoffed. "I wouldn't want to be with the mudblood anyways, you'd best be careful, Weasley, your girlfriend's kind of dirty, if you know what I mean..." He said, turning around to the door, laughing.

A loud banging sound was heard and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were left on the ground. Ron, Harry and Ginny had their wands raised. Each had used a hex or jinx, whatever they had in mind.

Carefully, they kicked the unconscious trio out the compartment and out in the train's hall.

"Harry! What happened?"

Neville's cry came from behind and he joined their compartment as well, clutching onto his toad, Trevor.

"Nothing much," Ron told Neville as they walked cautiously over Malfoy and the other two, making it sound like a joke. "Just the usual, you know?"

"Are you alright?" Ginny was asking Hermione.

"Oh, he didn't hurt me or anything. But you really must stop using magic like that…" Hermione said.

"What? We just chased them off because he was called you a you-know-what!" Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, it doesn't really matter to me, it's just a name, just like teasing in kindergarten." Hermione said, tossing aside her bushy hair from getting into her eyes.

Ron looked at her, bewildered as Harry took his seat again and they started playing a round of Exploding Snap.

"Erm…so how's Fred and George?" Harry asked Ron.

"Oh, them?" Ron said. "They're acting more crazy than ever, last time they brought home one of their experiments on a rat and the whole house smelled like rotting cabbages. They said they were working on some new formula or something…" Ron said. "But I guess mum can't really do anything about it anymore, they're grown-ups, after all. And they seem to have been in better spirits too, they even bought me _these!_"

Ron rummaged through his trunk to find a new set of dress robes in an elegant, royal red color with golden decorations at the sleeves and tied by the same golden thread in an elegant knot.

"Wow," Harry mumbled, trying to be happy for Ron. After all, it was he, Harry, that had urged the twins to take the Triwizard winnings he had won to open a joke shop and buy Ron new dress robes. As agreed, the twins didn't say anything about Harry giving the money to them, and Harry was glad, he didn't want anyone to feel left out.

"Wait 'til Malfoy see this…" Ron snickered.

"Yeah," Harry joined him.

Hermione gave them a hard look again.

Ginny and Luna were talking about something on the table beside them. Hermione, Ron and Harry asked them to join for Exploding Snap. They had a magnificent time, but before Harry could feel the time, they had arrived at the front doors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


	3. Chapter 3

**F**light of the**I**magination****

** Chapter Three **

Harry stacked his trunk on top of the other to be packed away to the Gryffindor dormitory during the beginning-of-the-year feast.

He joined Hermione and Ron onto the main lobby of the school and was glad to see it had not changed much at all, apart from the welcoming decorations.

"Alright, firs' years this way! Come on!" Hagrid's voice entered the lobby and Harry turned to greet him.

"Great summer, 'arry?" He greeted, his shaggy beard dangling as he talked.

The first years exclaimed at the size of Hagrid and a lot of them turned when they heard the name 'Harry Potter'.

Hermione pulled Harry aside for the line of first years to pass for the sorting. "The first years are so little!" She exclaimed.

"A bunch of gits, if you asked me…" Ron said as he took his seat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the food to arrive. He greeted Seamus Finnigan, who sat a few seat away from him on the other side of the long table.

Harry and Hermione, who was scowling at what Ron had said, sat down beside him and started watching the first years as well waiting for the sorting to be done with and the feast to begin. It had been sometime before they had eaten. The food trolley seemed to have come earlier than usual, and it had charged more than usual, not that it had been a problem for Harry.

The sorting hat had finished its song and the audience exploded with applause. At last, Professor McGonagall arrived on the stage with her piece of parchment, sorting from names, 'Andrews, Jason' to 'York, Hudson'.

The last person was done in the sorting, and the applause exploded so loudly that Harry thought his ears would drop to the ground.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and tapped on his wineglass. The hall fell silent and Harry suddenly felt that this wouldn't be the exact speech the headmaster always made.

"Welcome all, to another wonderful year at Hogwarts!" He said, his hands rose in the air. "I welcome you all and may you have a great year! Before I ask you to dig in for our delicious feast, I will have to introduce a few of our new appointed administrators for the school." He said, clearing his throat.

"I have also instructed a few changes to the school due to some obvious reasons. You all may have heard that the dark lord, Voldemort, has returned; this is a true fact, and it has been proven by one of our students that sits among us, no matter what you have been told by others who do not believe it." There had been a shudder as Dumbledore said 'Voldemort'.

"You may or may not believe me, but I highly advise you to follow these rules. Nevertheless, while you stay here on Hogwarts ground, I warn you not to sneak out of school boundaries. These changes in the school are for the newcomers as well as the students that have stayed here before." Dumbledore seemed to look at Harry's way, but they couldn't tell if he really was or not, he was too far away.

But Harry felt a sense of gratitude towards Dumbledore for not saying his name to the crowd, he didn't want any attention this year, and he hoped there wouldn't be anything intense for the year, which was obviously not going to happen, since Voldemort was still on the loose doing who-knows-what…

From the corner of his eyes, Harry saw Malfoy making weird, demented faces at Dumbledore and he felt himself fume with anger.

"And now, I am pleased to announce to you the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Moody. Some of you may be bewildered by the fact that Professor Moody introduction, seeing how he was a few years ago, but none of you ever knew the real Professor Alastor Moody. It has been a long story and I shall not be wasting time explaining it. Furthermore, I shall also like to introduce a new officer for the halls. She has traveled a great deal around the world and knows more of the other parts of the land than most of us. I have appointed her as the protector of Hogwarts. I am pleased to introduce to you, Blayde Song."

He ended his speech for a moment, the bewildered crowd looked at each other for a moment. Behind him, the other Professor's looked at each other in confusion, clearly wondering where Blayde Song was.

"Strange, I thought she was sitting right behind me moments ago…" Dumbledore said cheerily.

"_Really now, Dumbledore, is it truly necessary for you to introduce me?"_

The voice made everyone lift up their heads to find Blayde Song perched at one of the many windowsills of the dinning hall, where the flags flowed through the soft air currents.

"My apologies, Mistress Song." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes as he bowed.

"And you know that I would like to be called by my proper name. I'm Bree, everyone. Please just call me Bree. Blayde would be more of a codename for me…" Blayde, or Bree sighed and jumped from the windowsill, a few students gasped, others shouted.

The long tails of her jacket flew behind her like wings as she landed perfectly in front of them on one knee. The metal clanking of her sword were heard and the students stared at her.

She looked no more that eighteen or seventeen to Harry, who sat only a few feet in front of her. She obviously took no notice of anyone, however. Her mid-length hair was in an odd, highlighting color that seemed too natural. Her eyes were glimmering in the light like an eagle and it told everyone it would be best not to get on her bad side, even if she was smiling. She wore a blue ribbon in her hair to tie back the sides of her hair from getting into her eyes.

But what caught most people's eyes the first time they glanced at her wasn't her pale, radiant face, nor was it her tough, delinquent look. It was her jacket that caught the attention.

It was black with silver letterings on the sleeves, the front and the back.

Harry had to tilt his head to read the tiny words below the huge Chinese characters, 'Sixth Squad Suicide Team' and 'Sixth Generation of the Eastern Alliance of Asia'. It made sense, seeing how she was Asian, right?

As Bree walked past them, they heard the jingling her sword made as it collided with its sheath. Her cape-like coat flew after her and the metallic blue outline of a swallow on the back of the coat caught Harry eyes. 'Legend of the Blue Clad Swallow' was written on her coat in the same silver embroidery on her sleeves and front.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, who shrugged at him.

Bree's boots made pure, hollow sounds on the ground as she walked towards the headmaster in her high-heels. As Harry saw, they were made of Dragon Leather and were as black as coal.

"Well, dig in." Dumbledore said, the twinkle in his eye remaining cheery.

The food glimmered again as it always did, and Harry felt his stomach flip, not feeling the mood to eat at all. Beside him, Ron grabbed for food and started chewing on the roasted chicken hungrily.

"Ron," Hermione said, startled, frowning.

Harry watched as the others ate, not touching much of the food he had gotten himself.

"Harry," Hermione started after seeing him playing with his food. "Eat."

"Oh, let him breathe, Hermione. You act like my mother sometimes…" Ron said.

Hermione scowled and returned to talking to Ginny, who sat between Neville and, to Ron's disbelief, Dean Thomas. Ron was in a dull mood for the rest of the dinner.

The hall was loud with chattering; even the professors were talking loudly and clanking their wine glasses.

"Hey, Harry?"

Harry looked up from his constant dull playing with his food and was surprised that it was Seamus. "Yeah?"

"Well, I just wanted to apologize, you know…for last year… when you and I had that row…"

"Oh, it's alright." Harry replied. "I was a bit temperamental, wasn't I?"

Seamus chuckled and the two begun talking again. Seamus looked up and glanced at Bree. "I hear she came from America …I bet she was trained as a ninja since she was born." Seamus Finnigan said.

Harry looked up. "Ninjas?" He laughed nervously. "You're kidding, right? There are really ninjas?"

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, I bet you. I hear she's a cousin of Cho Chang."

"Really?" Harry turned to look at Bree again. "What an unusual name, though." He stated aloud.

Seamus shrugged.

Harry looked at Bree for a moment. She did look as pretty as Cho, perhaps even more radiant.

Blayde was talking with Dumbledore, waving her hands around in careless motions as she talked. She turned and Harry had to squint to read the words on the other side of the coat that he didn't see: 'The Blue Swallow has arrived' and 'Leader of the Sixth Squad Eastern Alliance since 1789'.

"The Blue Swallow?" He asked.

"Yeah, they have title, dunno why, but they do…kind of childish, if you ask me…" Seamus said.

"Since 1789…" Harry mumbled.

"Perhaps it's a family heirloom?" Ron replied this time, he was reading the coat as well. "It says, 'Member of the Kanji Tribe of Asia, China'…what's that?"

"Dunno, go ask." Seamus said, returning to his conversation with Parvati Patil, who gave Harry a look of anger.

Harry felt a cold pierce inside, Parvati had been mad with him ever since the Yule Ball two years ago, and it made him regret that he hadn't been more polite and kinder to her.

"Shame, really." Ron was saying. "You think she even knows magic?"

"Huh?" Harry realized Ron was talking about Bree and looked at her. "Dunno."

Bree turned around, laughing at a joke Dumbledore made and stepped down the small steps of the upper platform where the staff sat.

"Later, Moody, Dumbledore." She said, tossing aside her hand as a gesture of departure.

In some ways, Harry could tell that this girl wouldn't really give a damn what kind of creature offended the school, as long as she could use her sword. But then again, she might not even care about it at all. It made him wonder what kind of person she really was.

Bree started down the walkway to the entrance door but stopped at the Ravenclaw table and gently laid her arm on Cho's head. She took a seat next to her cousin, who sat right behind Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"You still aren't hung up on Cho, are you?" Ron asked as he watched Cho greet Bree.

"Nah, it was time to move on…" Harry admitted, laughing uneasily.

Cho wasn't very significant in Harry's heart anymore, he had even forgotten about her over the summer. They had gone out once and it turned out disastrous. But now, thinking about it, Harry thought that perhaps it was his fault, even though he had no feelings for her anymore.

"'Sup?" Bree's voice filled his ears.

"Bree, you never told me you would be coming…I knew it was awkward when you arrived at the house, but I never expected…why didn't you tell me? I would've helped you…"

"Cho, Cho, Cho…" Bree said in a singing voice, chuckling. "If I told you, that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" She laughed. Cho laughed with her, introducing her to her circle of friends.

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron sat behind them talking about the summer holidays. "Do you reckon you could stay with us this time?" Ron asked. "I mean, your aunt and uncle aren't doing anything to you, are they?"

Harry laughed. "They won't even talk to me…ever since Moody threatened them, they're afraid if they do anything to me that I don't like, they'll get turned into bat droppings or something…"

"So do you think you can stay with us?"

Harry hesitated, and then told Ron why he had to return to Number Four, Privet Drive every year, and about the prophecy Lord Voldemort tried to take.

"No way," Ron said in disbelief.

The dining hall was loud and nearly deafening with the chatting and shouting of excitement.

Finally, Dumbledore stood and Harry found himself walking to the Gryffindor commons with Neville and Ginny since Ron and Hermione had to direct the first-years to the commons and explain the school rules.

"Ron, I told you not to call them midgets!" Hermione scowled as they made their way up the stairs.

"Oh, right. Sorry," Ron replied, hi3 ears slightly pink. "But they look like it…"

"Ron!"

Harry soon found himself at the portrait of the Fat Lady, following Ginny through the opening.

The commons hadn't changed much; Harry remembered all the time he had stayed there, waiting for Sirius' head to pop out in the fire at night. He smiled to himself at the thought of the good times, a sad smile.


	4. Chapter 4

**F**light of the**I**magination****

** Chapter Four **

Harry awoke in the morning to find himself heading to breakfast after quickly dressing and getting ready for the day. He hadn't eat much at all at the feast yesterday, and found himself extremely hungry at the time.

"Harry, morning…" Ron said as the met in the commons.

Hermione, who had awoken with a bad headache that morning from reading too late the previous night, soon joined them.

"Seriously, I'm surprised you haven't got glasses from all that reading."

Hermione looked at him. "Well, if you must know, I was rereading Hogwarts, a history. I bought my own copy."

"Well, good for you," Ron said sarcastically.

They reached the feasting hall and started on their breakfast that day. Harry gobbled down all his toast in no time and Ron looked at him, speechless while Hermione frowned, looking at something that seemed like her class schedule.

Ron groaned. "Really, must you take out that thing? You just have to remind me…"

Hermione shrugged. "Well, we are here for a reason…"

Ron groaned again.

Other Gryffindors soon joined them.

"Up early, guys?" Dean asked happily. Ginny took a seat next to him.

Ron scowled.

Soon, the others filed in and there was a loud chatting noise that filled the atmosphere.

"I'm going to get to class right now, best not to give Snape a chance to have a go at me at the first day of the year." Harry said, standing up from the table.

"Oh, wait. I'll go too." Hermione said, gathering up her book bag. "I need to get to class early today anyway."

"Don't you go to class early everyday?" Ron said, still scowling, looking at his sister, who ignored him and went on talking with Dean, Lavender, and a few other people from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, including Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, cheer up Ron. There's no reason for you to have a go at us just because you're unhappy at your sister." Hermione said. As she said this, Harry felt that this sentence had been used on him before too. He had been too impatient, too rash the years before. "Besides, Dean's actually a great guy…" She went on.

"Great," Ron said sarcastically. "Then why don't you go out with him…oh, but wait…you have your darling _Vicky…_"

"Don't call him 'Vicky'!" Hermione snapped back at him, pulling Harry's arm to get out the dining hall. "Just because it took you years to notice me doesn't mean it took other people years as well! Let's go, Harry…Ron, are you coming or are you going to sulk there all day long?"

Harry and Hermione had already turned into the long corridor towards Potions class, something Harry despised, not because he was bad at it, but because Professor Snape seemed to hate him so, and vice versa.

Hesitating, Ron gathered up his books too and ran after them.

"Hang on, I'll got too. Snape can't be that bad in the mornings, can he?" Ron said, catching up to them. Harry and Hermione exchanged glances and looked at Ron, bewildered. Ron's ears turned slightly pink and he said quickly, "I mean, perhaps he's changed. I dunno, just a thought."

Harry gave a scoff. "I doubt that…"

They walked slowly to the dungeons at their own pace, dreading the class.

"Do you think Snape really gives Remedial Potions classes?" Ron asked.

Hermione shrugged. "Why? Do you think you'll need them?" She looked at him, frowning.

Ron shrugged. "I dunno, you see him every year, it seems like he's always getting on us." Ron replied.

They entered the class, a few Slytherins glancing and sneering at them.

"Oh no," Hermione turned away. "It's that Pansy Parkinson girl." She sat down and immediately took out a book to cover her face under.

"Come on, Hermione." Ron said, sitting next to her as Harry sat on her other side. "She can't be that bad…I mean, if she's Malfoy's girlfriend, she must be—"

"_What's this, Weasel?"_

Malfoy's voice rose behind them and the boys turned, Hermione still buried in her Potions book. Malfoy made his way to their desk, sneering. Pansy Parkinson joined him, laughing like a hyena.

"Trying to insult us behind our backs, huh? Well, you're not doing a good job, are you now?" He laughed and turned to Harry, who glared at him. "Like I said, Potter, you cross the line and it'll be a week of detention for you all."

"Well, luckily for you, we're also prefects," Hermione said, suddenly coming from out of her book. "And unless you leave, you'll be getting detention as well." She snapped. Harry and Ron looked at her.

"Oh, it's too bad you came out from your book, you looked so good with it." Pansy said, shrieking with hideous laughter as she clung onto Malfoy.

Harry and Ron stood up, wands raised.

"Harry!" Neville's voice came, but they ignored it.

"Harry! Ron! Sit down!" Hermione urged, pulling them down; they didn't budge and had their wands still risen. "Class is about to start! Don't get in trouble today!" She pleaded.

"Yes, Weasley, listen to your girlfriend, now." Malfoy snickered.

"Shut it, you." Ron said, his ears red. "I'll hex you."

"You? You can barely hex anything." Malfoy laughed. "I'm surprised you got a wand, Weasel. I thought your father was a poor bloke." He turned to Harry. "Bet you lent it to them, didn't you, Potter? You wanted to help these useless, dirt-driven, traitors…"

Harry and Ron made a move to strangle him.

"_Potter! Weasley! Sit down or it'll be 10 points from Gryffindor!" _Snape hissed as he emerged into the room.

Harry and Ron glared at him in disbelief.

"But, Malfoy…he provoked us…" Ron sputtered as Harry sat down, stuffing his wand inside his pocket and beckoning Ron to do the same.

Snape smiled a horrible smile. "You mean to tell me, that you cannot manage your anger at your current age? My, my, that explains a lot…" He smiled at them. Malfoy snickered from the back of the room. "Should I take a few more points from Gryffindor then?"

Harry could almost feel the smile of Malfoy's face burn into him.


	5. Chapter 5

**F**light of the**I**magination****

** Chapter Five **

Harry and Ron stared, as Bree turned to them.

For a moment, her eyes soared to them as if they were only specks of dust, then she stopped and looked again at Harry, her golden eyes gleaming as the flowed to his forehead.

Harry felt his face redden and fought the urge to cover his scar with his hair.

"Sorry," Bree apologized, catching his eyes. She turned to Ron and looked at him, surprised. "Hey…"

"Hi…" Ron said awkwardly.

She turned back to Harry.

"You're Harry Potter…oh, sorry for staring like that…you must be so annoyed about me doing that…everyone stares at you like that, don't they? My apologies…I didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable…" Bree said formally as she smiled. It was a beautiful smile, bright and blissfully. "And you must be Ron Weasley…" She said turning to Ron and grinning. "Cho has always talked about you guys when I went to visit her…I'm her cousin…"

"Er…" Harry found nothing to say. Finally, he said, "So…Dumbledore invited you here to keep a guard out, huh? So…err…that is, are you staying here for the rest of the year then?"

"Of course…" Bree smiled again. "Dumbledore's request, of course!" She said with a look of honor and appreciation.

She turned and looked up into the sky, her eyes gleaming.

"Dumbledore is a kind person…he's…like a grandfather to me…how could I refuse an offer of his?"

"Yeah…" Harry said. Strange, he felt this way too…but he just never thought of Dumbledore as a grandfather figure before, until now.

"Dumbledore _is_ great…" Ron added. "After all, he's the only one you-know-who feared…"

"So he is..." Bree answered. She looked around. "Aren't there supposed to be three of you?"

"Huh?" Harry said, confused and oblivious that Hogwarts now looked towards Ron, Hermione and him as a trio.

"Oh, Hermione…she went to class already…" Ron said. "Thought she'd be late or something…" He said with a tone of irritation.

Bree chuckled. "Well, I wouldn't expect less. I hear from Dumbledore the smartest student he has is one of Harry Potter's best friends…" She looked at them. "I'm sorry, I wanted to meet you last night, but I never got the chance…I was too tired…"

"So you came from somewhere else?"

She nodded. "Asia…as you might have noticed on my coat last night…" She said in a bashful tone.

"How'd you get to the window?" Ron blurted out. "I mean; you can't fly…can you?" He said, going back on the 'blue _swallow'_ title on her coat the previous night.

Bree laughed. "No, no, no…I jumped…it was quite easy, actually…but to everyone else here, it might be a bit supernatural…"

They started walked towards Flitwick's classroom while Bree started on how it was so different here than where she had been.

"So Professor McGonagall knows you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I met her a few times before…but we never talked…" Bree said, scratching her head and laughing sheepishly. "She's just like what I imagined though, strict but fair."

"Yeah, she is…" Ron said.

Harry listened intently as Ron launched into the story of how McGonagall had given them an impossible amount of homework the previous year.

"Wow," Bree chuckled when he was done. "That's something that might fit her…but she's a fairly respectable person…"

"Yeah…" Harry nodded. "So you've met her in…" He lowered his voice. "…_The Order?_"

Bree nodded. "Yeah, I met her there. And I know Moody when I arrived at the Ministry here in England…man, he's a great auror too, from what I've heard…"

"Yeah…" Harry answered.

They entered the classroom, where Flitwick seemed to be arranging books for class.

"Ah, Bree…welcome…" He greeted cheerily. "Welcome to the start of term Mr. Potter, Weasley…" He addressed to them. Ron's ear turned slightly pink.

"Morning!" Bree smiled.

"Well, um…nice meeting you…" Ron said as he and Harry took their seats in the classroom.

"Bye…" Bree waved.

"Ah, yes…" Flitwick turned to Bree. "_They_ will be arriving this afternoon, Dumbledore wanted me to tell you…"

"Oh, thanks…" Bree answered, looking into the classroom with interest. "You teach Charms then?"

"Yes…very well, if I might say so myself…" Flitwick replied.

Harry and Ron listened to their conversation intently, as did the many others who had arrived. Most doubted Flitwick's statement but said nothing. Obviously, most of them had missed Bree's collision chat with Professor McGonagall that morning and were now staring at Bree's weird fashion of clothing.

"I would be glad to think so…" Bree was replying.

"My dear…that is certainly a extraordinary fashion of clothing…" Professor Flitwick said, as if he had just noticed her wearing it.

"Ahh, yes…Minerva just gave me a lecture on it…" Bree said, chuckling.

Harry was surprised that she could call Professor McGonagall 'Minerva' when she was only a few years older than he, who was still calling her 'Professor'. But this was obviously because she had the authority to, and because she worked for the Ministry and Dumbledore on orders. Still, he wondered how she would do magic, she didn't have a wand at all, and she seemed as far away from magic as Neville. But this was only an assumption, since they had never seen her really do anything…yet.

The door opened and Malfoy stood at the entrance, with Crabbe and Goyle by his side, obviously. Pansy Parkinson waved to him from the corner of the room, Harry and Ron hadn't seen her there and were surprised when they saw her movement and had mistaken it as the wall.

Malfoy stepped in, sniggering at Harry and Ron, as if both of them would've done anything to be in his place, something that they would rather die than do.

His eyes flew to the bright dress near Flitwick as he took his seat.

Harry saw that even he was surprised that she had the nerve to talk and dress the way she did.

More and more people came in, either staring or admiring Bree's tradition dress. It was beyond the strangest thing they had ever seen, since most of them had never seen anything like it before but cloaks and wizarding clothes.

"Well, my dear…it certainly is an interesting piece of clothing…" Flitwick was saying.

Bree laughed. "It's a tradition dress in Japan…I like wearing traditional Asian clothing…it just seems more comfortable to me… my cousin's mother made it for me… you know, I think you teach her too…"

And even if Bree had said it already, Harry knew that she was talking about, of course, Cho Chang. He took a few brief moments to think about Cho in one of those traditional dresses. He immediately shook this thought from his head and took out his Charms textbook.

Class was starting.


End file.
